


Lost in you

by aWareoftheGift



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, M/M, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aWareoftheGift/pseuds/aWareoftheGift
Summary: Hinata Shoyou was happy with his life. He had a great job, great friends, a great new place, and an amazing boyfriend.Until it all comes crashing down.Now, he struggles with getting over the betrayal of his boyfriend, saving enough money to move out of his friend’s spare bedroom, and the awful advances of the head coach of the high school volleyball team he’s the assistant coach of.When someone from the past comes back, can Hinata finally find the happiness that was ripped away from him?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

“Good job at practice today, Hinata!” Coach called from the other side of the gym. Hinata flashed a bright smile and quick wave as he hurried out the doors.   
  


The excitement racing through him pushed him into a run through the city preparing for nighttime. The street lamps had already flickered to life, the sky was already beginning to purple with the setting sun, and there were fewer people to weave through on the sidewalk. Hinata felt like he was flying, his feet hardly hitting the concrete in his haste to get home. 

The normally 10 minute walk home felt like it was only a few seconds before Hinata was screeching to a halt in front of the front door of the apartment he and his boyfriend shared. He had trouble believing that he had managed to snag such a handsome, tall, caring boyfriend with the same excitement about volleyball that Hinata felt. They had bonded over it, become closer because of it, and had gotten to together thanks to it. If he didn’t love it before, (which he did!), he had definitely did now.   
  


Taking a second to catch his breath, Hinata attempted to smooth his hair down, (it didn’t do anything), wiped the sweat off his brow, and pushed the key into the lock, swinging the door open.   
  


Hinata was immediately met with silence. He shrugged it off, thinking his boyfriend may have wanted to save dinner for later. Heading toward their bedroom seemed like the best option. 

Shutting the door and kicking his shoes off at the door, Hinata started towards the door when he heard a low moan. A shot of excitement pulsed through him with the thought of what might be waiting for him. Every step sending another bolt of anticipation shooting through him.   
  


Reaching the door, he grabbed hold of the doorknob when another moan carried through the door. This one, however, didn’t sound like Hinata’s boyfriend. It was breathier than his boyfriend’s and a chill shot down Hinata’s spine, crushing the excitement that had been building in his gut.   
  


Another moan, this time deeper and more guttural had Hinata freezing in place. That was Hinata’s boyfriend. He recognized the difference in the moans and it felt like a ice water had been dumped on him. A sense of dread settled deep in Hinata’s very being and the excitement he’d been feeling was nowhere to be found. His heart began to race for a completely different reason and his breathing accelerated. He could feel panic bubbling in his throat, but it wasn’t until the breathy moaner spoke that Hinata’s tears fell.   
  


“Right there, Atsumu!”

Hinata couldn’t take it anymore. He threw the bedroom door open feeling his heart rip out of his chest with the door. Two heads whipped up to look at the intruder. 

The dark haired man lying on the bed began to scramble out from under the blond, giving the blond a nasty look as he gathered his clothes. He hastily redressed, not caring about the germs that were probably on them now that they’d been on the floor and promising to scrub when he got home.   
  


Shooting Hinata a unreadable glance, he hurried out, avoiding touching Hinata in the process. Hinata felt like that stung even more considering what the man had been doing with _Hinata’s_ boyfriend.   
  


Atsumu just flopped onto the bed, giving Hinata an unaffected glance before huffing, “Babe-,”

Hinata just shut the door and ran out. 


	2. Two Years Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s chapter 2! This chapter is kind of a filler chapter and just kind of introduces some characters that are necessary for later. Sorry 🤗

Hinata stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom he shared with Kenma. He knew his best friend was probably waiting to use the bathroom. He knew he needed to leave soon or he’d be late for work. He knew that Kenma would never rush him, especially today of all days. He knew, but that didn’t make his fingers release the hold they had on the counter. It didn’t make his heart slow, or the anxiety bubbling in his stomach fade, or the headache pounding between his eyes lessen. He could feel his knees shaking, could see the edges of his vision darkening. The panic clawing its way up his throat made it hard to breathe. A knocking on the door and the quiet, “Shouyou?” pulled Hinata out of his head. His vision cleared, his fingers loosened themselves, and his stomach settled a little as he remembered where he was. He hadn’t heard anything from that bastard since the night he’d run out of their shared apartment and he hadn’t made the effort to see him, either. Hinata had run to Kenna’s house blindly, instinctively. When he got to the door, he’d banged on it, earning looks from the neighbors that had rushed to their doors. Kenma had ushered his sobbing, heartbroken friend into his apartment and listened to the story with a blank face, letting Hinata sob and have the breakdown he needed. When Hinata had calmed down enough to start fretting over the future, Kenma offered him a beer and the spare bedroom, since Akaashi had just moved out and moved in with Bokuto. Hinata had been there ever since, saving money whenever he could to move out and get his own place, even though Kenma assured him he was fine. There were only so many times he could stomach listening to Kuroo and Kenma have sex.

Pulling the bathroom door open, Hinata shot Kenma a wobbly smile and mumbled “sorry for hogging the bathroom,” before grabbing his bag and rushing out the door.

**********

“Diving drills around the gym and then cool down stretches! Good job today, guys!” Coach Tamaki yelled, glancing at the watch on his wrist. Turning to Hinata, he said “Make sure they finish their lap and then meet me in my office,” before turning on his heel and heading to his office. Hinata watched the overweight man in shorts two sizes too tight waddle away with a grimace, dread creeping down his spine. 

Turning back to the students, he watched them drop onto the ground and bounce back up. He remembered when he was in high school, a ghost of a smile appearing on his lips as he thought about all the bruised chins and bloody lips he accrued.

“Coach Hinata?” A quiet voice beside him had him jumping a little before he turned to look at the boy beside him. The tall boy looked down at Hinata from under his hair, but it was the way he was holding his shoulder that had Hinata furrowing his brows.

“Did you try and stop yourself from falling again, Rei?” Hinata sighed, before ushering the boy to the locker rooms and into the trainer’s capable hands. He waited until the trainer confirmed it was just a small sprain and that he just needed a day or two on the bench before he squared his shoulders and headed to the coach’s office. 

With a tired sigh, Hinata pushed the door open and threw the clipboard onto the coach’s desk, attempting to hurry out. No such luck.

“Hinata, you seem to be off today. Maybe we should do dinner and you can tell me what’s on your mind?” Tamaki suggested with a wink. Hinata pushed the disgust off his face and gave the overweight coach what he hoped was a polite smile and not the grimace he felt.

“No, thank you, Coach! I have plans with some friends tonight!” And with a wave, Hinata hurried out the door, closing it firmly behind him.

********

“I just don’t understand why he can’t get the hint!” Hinata fumed, slamming his glass of beer onto the table.

He, Kenma, Yamaguchi, and Akaashi were all gathered around a small table at their favorite club. The pulsing music thumped in Hinata’s veins along with the nice buzz he was already starting to feel. They had made a tradition of coming to the club every year on this day, since Hinata always got drunk anyway.

“Why don’t you just quit, then?” Came Kenna’s quiet question from Hinata’s left, ever the voice of reason. Kenma had his phone in his hands, the “Among Us” theme floating through the pounding bass every so often. He had his hair pulled halfway back with black, ripped jeans and Kuroo’s hoodie pulled up around his nose. 

“Yeah, Hinata. It doesn’t seem like it’s worth the hassle.” Yamaguchi agreed to Hinata’s right. He stood a little closer to Hinata, so Hinata could hear him over the music. He was wearing light wash jeans and a white v-neck shirt that showed off the necklace Tskuishima had gotten him. It was silver with a dinosaur on it, but don’t say anything about it to Tsukki. He’ll deny it.

Hinata sighed. “I know you’re all right, but this is easiest right now.”

Akaashi remained quiet, regarding him from across the table with cool, blue eyes. He was wearing a yellow and black plaid shirt and a black tank top underneath with skinny jeans.

They weren’t out to attract attention; they were there to forget the past and celebrate the future. Hinata was grateful for his friends. They made time for him and had helped him through the difficult times in his life. He felt tears spring to his eyes at how lucky he was to have friends like his. His sniffle brought all of his friends’ attention to him and Yamaguchi shuffled closer to throw an arm around Hinata’s shoulders.

“Thank you all for being there for me. I don’t know what I would have done if it hadn’t been for the three of you,” Hinata said through the tears streaming down his face. Yamaguchi squeezed his shoulders, Akaashi’s eyes softened, and Kenma put his phone into the pocket of his hoodie. Wiping his face, Hinata gave his friends a big smile, wiping the tears off his face and gulping down the rest of his beer.

“Let’s dance!”


	3. Professional Setters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, hopefully this is the last filler chapter before we start getting into the good stuff.

_”Right there, Atsumu!” Came the moan from behind the door. Hinata felt the familiar dread snaking down his spine and cold splash of realization hitting him hard.  
_

_He’d been here multiple times, but that didn’t mean this was any easier. Hinata knew what was behind the door, knew what he would find when it swung open, knew that he would feel the heart-wrenching pain once more.  
  
_

_But it never changed. He still pushed the door open. He still saw Atsumu’s naked form hovering over, around, inside of the equally naked Sakusa Kiyoomi laying underneath him.  
  
_

_Hinata knew all of this, and yet, this time it was different. Instead of rushing out, Sakusa laid there under Atsumu, dark eyes meeting chocolate brown from around Atsumu’s arm. A sinister smile curving Sakusa’s normally unaffected face into something darker.  
  
_

_Hinata stood rooted into place as he watched Atsumu thrust into Sakusa, watched the sweat roll down Atsumu’s strong back, watched Sakusa’s eyes roll from pleasure.  
  
_

_“So much better than Hinata. Can’t believe yer actually lettin’ me do this to ya, Omi,” Atsumu groaned.  
  
_

_Sakuse moaned a “shut up.” Hinata’s eyes were glued with betrayal. His heart raced and cold sweat slid down his temple. Disgust bubbled up his throat blocking the bile that threatened to spill.  
  
_

_The bed creaked and groaned to the rhythm of Atsumu’s hips, creating a haunting symphony that rang in Hinata’s ears.  
_

_Just when Hinata thought it couldn’t get worse than it already was, Atsumu turned his head, blond hair plastered to his forehead and cheeks flushed with pleasure. His eyes met Hinata’s horrified ones. Atsumu opened his mouth and-_

The singing from Hinata’s phone had him shooting up in bed. His heart was racing, his stomach roiling, and his hair plastered to his forehead with sweat.   
  


His phone dinged again, and Hinata took a few steadying breaths before picking it up. He had two notifications from Snapchat, a tagged photo on Facebook from Yamaguchi from Friday night, and five new texts from Coach Tamaki. 

Deciding to make Tamaki wait, Hinata opened Snapchat. He had a picture from Akaashi and a video from Kenma. Both were from Friday night. The picture showed Hinata passed out with Yamaguchi in the back of the Uber, Yamaguchi’s head laid on Hinata’s lap and Hinata squishing Kenma into the window. Kenma had an annoyed look on his face.   
  


The video from a Kenma was of Hinata babbling gibberish on their couch after they’d made it home. Hinata giggled at the video.   
  


Next, he opened Facebook and liked the picture Yamaguchi had posted. It was the same picture he’d received on Snapchat from Akaashi.   
  


His phone dinged again, reminding Hinata he had messages, and with a sigh, Hinata opened the messages from Tamaki.   
  


**hey**

**just heard from japan vb team**

**gonna have a guest from vb team tmrw**

**u need 2 b there early 2 get evrythng ready**

**going 2 have a setter guest**

Hinata have another sigh. He knew the boys would be excited to meet a professional volleyball player, but Hinata didn’t want to deal with meeting the setter and making sure their needs were met. Professionals had a tendency to be needy and self-centered. And professional setters were always the worst. He knew Oikawa Toru, after all.   
  


**K. I’ll be there early tomorrow.**

Hinata sent back. The coach texted back, but Hinata ignored it. He didn’t want to read anymore of the coach’s awful attempt to be “young and hip,” and he said.   
  


Throwing the blankets off him, Hinata hurried to the bathroom. He needed to get up and get his life together today before he dealt with tomorrow.   
  


*******  
  


Hinata stood in front of the gym, unease settling into his veins. He didn’t know why he decided to stand outside this early. He knew the setter would be late, didn’t know what he was expecting. He just wanted to be there, just in case. 

He thought back to the setters he knew in high school. Suga would never be late; he was the team mom, after all. He always raced Kageyama, and he was always early, so Kageyama was always early. Akaashi was always taking care of Bokuto, so he wasn’t late. Kenma didn’t even want to be there, so unless Kuroo was dragging him, Kenma was nowhere to be found. 

Hinata stopped himself there. He knew who the next person on that list was, and he wasn’t going to go through today with negative thoughts. Shaking his head to rid himself of his thoughts, he reminded himself that he wasn’t in high school anymore. Atsumu wasn’t a part of his life anymore. The past was the past for a reason. 

That’s why he wasn’t expecting to hear a voice from his past when the Japanese volleyball team’s setter showed up, 45 minutes early. 

“Hinata?”


End file.
